Unintended fires result in a tremendous number of by-products in vapor gases and particulate matter suspension. These byproducts come from various components such as plastics, synthetics, and oil based derivatives. The byproducts attach themselves to everything they come in contact with, including first responders' personal protection equipment (PPE). Byproducts may cause harmful side effects when ingested or absorbed through dermal absorption.
The University of Cincinnati conducted a study titled “Firefighters Face Increased Risk for Certain Cancers” (2006) By Grace LeMasters, PhD, Ash Genaidy, PhD, and James Lockey, MD. The research was the largest comprehensive study to date investigating cancer risk associated with work as a firefighter. The results indicated that firefighters are at a significantly higher risk of developing four different types of cancer than workers in other fields. The researchers indicated, for example, that firefighters are twice as likely to develop testicular cancer and have significantly higher rates of non-Hodgkin's lymphoma and prostate cancer. The researchers also confirmed previous findings that firefighters are at greater risk for multiple myeloma. Researchers believe there is a direct correlation between the chemical exposure first responders experience on the job and their increased risk for cancer.
Furthermore, first responders are exposed to many compounds designated as carcinogens by the International Agency for Research on Cancer including benzene, diesel engine exhaust, chloroform, soot, styrene, and formaldehyde. These substances can be inhaled or absorbed through the skin and occur both at the scene of a fire and in the firehouse, where idling diesel fire trucks produce diesel exhaust. Epidemiologists found that half the studied cancers, including testicular, prostate, skin, brain, rectum, stomach and colon cancer, non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, multiple myeloma, and malignant melanoma were associated with firefighting to varying levels of increased risk.
Accordingly, there is a need for critical and immediate removal of contaminants from first responders and their protective equipment to help firefighters avoid inhalation and skin exposures to known and suspected occupational carcinogens.